Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing portion deformation reducing type engine oil pan, and more particularly, to a sealing portion deformation reducing type engine oil pan capable of minimizing deformation due to a vibration of a sealing gasket compressed between a cylinder block of an engine and an oil pan mounted on the cylinder block, and stably securing sealing performance of a gasket.
Description of Related Art
Generally, an oil pan configured for storage of engine oil for lubrication and cooling of the engine is mounted on the bottom of a cylinder block of an automobile engine and a sealing gasket is mounted between the cylinder block and the oil pan to prevent oil in the oil pan from over flowing due to a traveling vibration and a road surface vibration of a vehicle from leaking oil to the outside.
A flange portion formed at an upper part of the oil pan is fixedly mounted on the bottom of the cylinder block. At the present point, the sealing gasket mounted on the flange portion prevents oil from leaking between the cylinder block and the flange portion.
Meanwhile, the existing oil pan is made of various materials such as steel, aluminum, and plastic. Here, the oil pan made of a plastic material may have a lighter weight than that made of steel or aluminum, but may have low stiffness against a vibration transferred from the engine. Due to the above problem, the sealing performance of the sealing gasket deteriorates, which leads to a durability problem and a quality problem due to an oil leak.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.